Mine' - A Shadowhunter Tale
by TaleTellerAnon
Summary: Based on the character Simon, who remains human and decides to live a life that does not involve shadowhunters and demons. But little does he know that the love of his life is a shadowhunter, with a dark secret...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary, in the streets of London.

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The strangest part of my life was behind me, in the tracks of the dust that flickered up from the ground as I drove along a new path, to a new world. Clary and her new life stood behind me. And I was okay with it. So was she. It was the beginning of a new life for both of us. A new life where we could make our own decisions, take our own path. My path took me to a place I never thought I would go. The moment Clary and I graduated we promised to keep in touch. Both knowing our lives had changed beyond the bounds of friendship. Even the closest of friendships. So she decided to take the future of a shadowhunter. And I was yet to decide what my future will hold.

Travelling became the best option. Trying to find myself, hoping it was in another part of the world. And so it was... Because I met her.

* * *

The hot air stuck to me like dry snow sticks to your hair. But I didn't mind it. Just the atmosphere of a small Tuscan town was enough to please all the senses a human can possess. Because that was the joy of the whole New York, shadowhunting ordeal; _I remained human. _Not that much could be said for Clary. And although I don't like the idea of her choosing the dangerous life of a shadowhunter, she took the path of a war against a strange evil.

The streets of Cortona bustled with locals, talking quickly in their native tongue. I couldn't understand a word of it. But it was a beautiful language. I bought a bunch of grapes from a market stall, spluttering out poor Italian to the merchant. I'm pretty sure he overcharged me for 12 red grapes, but then, up ahead, as a grape broke apart in my mouth, something hid the sun from blurring my vision. Just up the road, at the top of the hill, not too far away a group of men stood, talking quickly and secretly, the sun blaring behind them. Then someone sitting down nearby, stood up. All I could see was a veil of light brown hair. She joined the group of men. Then they started to move, and I saw a true glimpse of her face. They came down the hill, she followed closely behind. Her eyes on the ground ahead of where she walked, her face composed. She walked with her hands trailing by her side. Her long light brown hair moving with each step she took. I watched her intensely, and almost took a step back as she fluidly lifted her gaze for a quick moment flashing her light blue eyes and then continued walking.

I don't know why she stuck out in my mind. Apart from the fact that she was in an innocent kind of way, completely stunning. I only saw her for a small second, but it was enough. But, I continued with my travels until reaching London. I don't know what it was about the city. It's architecture or atmosphere. I loved every inch of it. So I made an impulsive decision. I remember shaking hands with my landlord, feeling the walls of my new one bedroom flat beginning to crash down on me as I realized the weight of the decision I had just made. What was I doing here? Why had I chosen this place to settle in? Not going back to New York was the best decision I have made since I left, but deciding to settle in the bustling city of London was becoming a scary thought that I needed to desperately come to terms with.

My flat was reasonable for the price. It's cream walls made the shape of a rectangular room, housing a small modern kitchen with white framed, frosted glassed cabinets at one end, and a small plush taupe coloured lounge and TV at the other end. The bathroom needed work; the towel rack drooping to one side where a screw had fallen out. The pale blue tiles faded, and the grout almost completely gone from between the tiles of the shower. My bedroom was no bigger than the bathroom. A small double bed with a deep red bedspread stretched out across it, only small amounts of leg room surrounding the edges of the bed. There was a built in wardrobe on one side but no hangers. I collapsed onto the bed and breathed heavily, trying to calm myself down. _What was I thinking? _Buying a flat in _London! _Changing my entire life, even changing continents. At least mom was supportive about the whole idea, sending me the security deposit for the rent. But something was missing. And I didn't know what it was.

Everything began to change on a cold bristly night. The tiny microscopic icicles piercing my face as the wind carried them onwards. I wrapped my black coat around my waist to keep myself warm. I was determined to get home and turn my cheap electric heater on until I became remotely warm, but then I heard an all too familiar noise. It sounded like something was retching death out of its lungs. And I remembered that I had lost the glamour from my life. Exposing me to the real world of demons, vampires and shadowhunters. It came out of nowhere and just appeared in front of me. Screaming at the top of its lungs, its tentacles waving around splicing the cold air. I could smell the stench of week-old uneaten food waft from its mouth, its razor sharp teeth bared, ready to strike. I was forced down to the ground, and began to edge my way backwards, away from the demon. And then she came out of the shadows. The light brown hair pulled into a tight pony, her light blue eyes staring fiercely at the demon ahead of her. She walked with a strong pace, a determined force in her step. She pulled a crescent moon shaped blade from her back, the silver of the sword reflecting the streetlight nearby. She stopped a few metres away from me, and sliced the demon's throat. Thick, black blood covering my boots. I edged back, pulling myself behind a car. I remember thinking that I could have ran. I could have snuck away and gone home. But I couldn't bring myself to find the power in my legs. She was captivating. A big change from her complexion in Cortona. She had a harsh look in her eye, confidence exuding from the blade she held in her hand as she turned on her heel and sliced at another demon of the same kind that had appeared behind her. This one did not disappear so quickly, instead fighting back, a tentacle throwing her back, she flew through the air. I couldn't help but notice her graceful body as she flew through the air. She was small, petite. Skinny legs, but a robust bottom. She landed in the bonnet of a car nearby. It's alarm sounding at the crash. She stood up, showing no pain in her step as she walked forwards and swung her sword at the demon, cutting into its black, scarred flesh.

She began to move fluidly. Ducking as a tentacle came at her, pivoting, twirling before thrusting a strong kick in the demon's centre. She moved quickly, hitting, punching and slicing through the demon's flesh. She screamed aloud as a tentacle came at her from behind, its sharp prongs digging into the back of her stomach. The demon took it's chance, the blade-like bone at the end of another tentacle slicing through her delicate, pale skin in multiple areas. She fell. Her knees pounding to the ground. I knew she would die as another tentacle raised itself, ready to aim for her heart. Without any hesitation, something took over my body and willed me onwards, towards her. The crescent moon shaped blade lying next to her. I grabbed it and thrust it into the demon's torso. And with a screeching yelp, it broke into a million pieces and disappeared. I turned my attention to the young shadowhunter that lay next to me, unconscious and bleeding. I felt her soft skin, just under her jaw. Her pulse was fading.

"Evie!" The voice came from behind me. Turning, I saw it was another shadowhunter. This woman was much older, bigger in build. She carried a similar sword in one of her hands. The woman looked at me harshly. "Is she dead?" Her voice was cold and unfriendly.

"N-no. I mean, she has a pulse. But it's weak."

"You are not a shadowhunter."

"No."

"But you can see me. See her."

"It's a long story."

"One you will tell to the clave once you help carry her to the institute."

I knew things would not get better for me if I did what this woman asked of me. The clave wouldn't be happy to hear a _mundane _could see the world of shadowhunters. But as I looked down at the unconscious girl lying next to me, her unblemished pale skin and taught body looking as innocent as ever, I knew I could not forget her. Or let her die. So I carefully lifted her up into my arms and began following the strange shadowhunter woman. I knew where this path would lead. But at least now I knew why I was in London.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

Chapter 2

What struck me about this institute was it's size. Compared to the one in New York, this one was much smaller, with only a few towers arching up to reach the heavens. The strange shadowhunter woman opened the large wrought-iron gate and lead me in. Inside, the church itself was small, only a few pews placed in front of a small marble alter. I noticed the tiny red light signaling the big guy was in the building. That always creeped me out. The elevator leading to the levels above was much smaller than the one in New York and it was cramped as we rode up a few levels. When the doors opened, we were in a narrow hallway lit by dim lights protruding from the walls. The shadowhunter woman stopped in front of a set of doors. She held one open as I walked through. The room was almost completely bare with a small table set in the centre.

"Place her on the table." I did what the shadowhunter told me to, placing the young girl on the table, careful not to hurt her more as her head came to rest on the hard surface. Her face looked peaceful, her features in perfect symmetry, long eyelashes surrounding a small almond shaped set of eyes. Her eyebrows a set of perfect semicircles above. I subconsciously brushed one of her arms, the skin mangled in places from the cuts scattered along her arms.

"Step back." The shadowhunter woman brandished a long stele and began to draw runes onto the young girl's skin. Slowly the cuts began to heal, once the woman was done she stepped back placing her stele into her belt. As she did, the doors opened and another young girl walked in. Her long platinum blonde hair cascaded down the sides of her face and she looked at me with a harshness to her face that told me I was not welcome here.

"Who's he?"

"Never mind him. Just make sure he doesn't leave." The shadowhunter woman looked at the young girl, before turning to face me again. "I will contact the clave, you are not permitted to leave this premises until you have been interrogated. If you try to leave, Sarah here, will kill you." She gestured to the young woman, fixing a strand of her platinum blond hair that was falling into her eyes. The shadowhunter woman then left the room.

Sarah was staring at me, a glint of pleasure in her eye. She was of a small build as well, but she seemed taller than the young girl lying in front of me. Sarah reminded me of someone I had known briefly.

"Let me guess, if I leave, will you lasso me with your golden whip?" I couldn't help but chuckle at my obvious joke. Sarah just looked at me with a face of utter confusion.

"What?"

"...Never mind." A gasping noise sounded in front of me as the young girl rose to life, sitting up on the table, her chest heaving up and down. Sarah stepped forward and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Evie... how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Evie smiled at Sarah kindly. Sarah removed her hand from Evie's shoulder. Evie now looked directly at me. Her face scrunching up in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the dude that saved your life...no biggy" Evie looked at me, confused. Clearly American humour was different to English humour.

"You're...a..._mundane._"

"This again...is this really going to happen _every _timeI meet a shadowhunter?" Sarah stepped forward now, looking at me curiously.

"Is that how you can see us? We are not the first Nephilim you have met?" I nodded.

"My best friend is one of you."

"And she is friend's with a...a _mundane?_"

"It's not that much of a shocker. Some mundane's are pretty cool, I can vouch for that."

"I highly doubt that." Sarah said and smirked. The shadowhunter woman came back now, bursting through the doors. "His best friend is a shadowhunter. That's how he can see us mum." The woman looked at Sarah, registering no emotion on her face before looking back at me.

"The clave will discover if he is telling the truth. An interrogator will be here within the week. Until then, you are not allowed to leave the institute. You two will be in charge of making sure he stays on the premises." Sarah and Evie looked at one another.

"Yes Talia." Evie sighed in compliance. Talia left the room as quickly as she had entered.

"Well then, what's your name?" Sarah asked.

"Simon."

"Well..._Simon, _we'll show you to a room."

Sarah walked out of the room as Evie began to pull herself off the table. She moved in a stiff motion, very different to how she had moved before. I raised a hand out for her to grab.

"Need a hand?" She looked at me for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly at the gesture, before carefully taking hold of my hand. She was warm, her skin soft, her fingers wrapping around mine. She pulled herself off the table, transferring her weight to me as she did so. She grabbed at her side, where the demon had pierced her. I looked at her worriedly.

"It's ok, it's healed, I'm just a bit sore." She pulled her hand back from mine and then placed her arm over my shoulder. I hunched down slightly so she could reach; she was shorter than me, tinier, in a cute way. I wrapped my arm around the back of her waist for support and we walked slowly out of the room and down the hall. Sarah peered around the corner up ahead, her face impatient.

"Come on then!" She said frustratedly, before walking ahead.

Sarah led us down another hallway before stopping in front of a small door. She opened it and revealed a small bedroom. Inside, it was a small rectangular shaped room, a single bed in the corner with a nightstand made from old wood and a cupboard next to it. Another door led into a small bathroom at the other end of the room. 'Is this good enough for your _mundane _standards?" Sarah asked, her tone slightly cruel.

"It could do with some new sheets, these look a bit scratchy..." I smirked. Sarah looked at me like she was about to slice my head off. "It-it's fine, thank you." Sarah scoffed before leaving the room. Evie pulled away from me, sitting down on a small wooden chair that creaked as she moved on it. I could see she was still breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down slowly. She rested her hands on her knees and looked at me. I sat down opposite her, on the side of the bed. I ran my hand along the bedspread, a pale blue flannel-like pattern. "Yep, definitely scratchy." I looked back at Evie. She was _smiling_ at me. Up until now I had begun to think she was just like Sarah, with her pre-disposed judgement of me. But Evie looked at me with a warm smile, her soft blue eyes looking at me through thick eyelashes.

"Sarah wouldn't approve of me saying this but... Thank you." Now I was the one confused, she noticed this and continued. "...For saving my life. At least that's what you said before..."

"Oh y-yes. That was me. The life saver." I smirked. The corners of her lips prickled upwards a bit more.

"Well thank you."

"No problemo."

"Is it true? That your friend is a shadowhunter?"

"Yes, it's the truth. I came here to get away from it all. Guess that's not going to happen."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be, I'm starting to think it might be for the best." I flashed a smile at her, her eyes narrowing again in confusion at me.

"You're a strange human."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled.

"I will make sure the interrogator is not too hard on you. You've done nothing wrong, don't worry." She stood up, and I mirrored her action. She walked towards me, and on her tiptoes, she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. She pulled back quickly. "S-sorry." Stepping back, confusion written on her face, she looked at the ground, her face beginning to flush red. "I don't know why I did that." Walking towards the door, she looked over her shoulder at me slightly, trying to hide her red cheeks. "Goodnight."

And she closed the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

I seem to be on a roll with this story so i'm publishing the third chapter a little earlier than I expected, enjoy! Please review and favourite if you want :)

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke the next morning to someone banging on my bedroom door. The noise was loud and insistent and _incredibly _annoying. I pulled myself up, rubbing my tired eyes and made a grunting noise hoping they would stop. It did. _Thank God, it's too damn early for that._

"Samuel! Time for breakfast!" Sarah shouted through the door.

"It's _Simon._" I groaned.

"What_ever. _Get up!" The sound of footsteps signaled I was alone again. Slowly, I pulled myself out of bed and pulled my clothes from last night on, leaving my black corduroy jacket on the bed. I noticed my white shirt was spotted with Evie's blood from the night before. It suddenly occurred to me once I had left my room and started walking down one of the many narrow hallways in this institute, that I had no idea where I was going. It took me a while to register the smell of bacon, which I followed until I came into an expansive room. Dark rock walls surrounding a bright kitchen. Talia was standing at the stove, the smell of bacon wafting over to me from her direction. Next to one of the kitchen benches was a long wooden table. Sarah and Evie sat at one end, Sarah scrolling down a webpage on her phone and Evie engrossed in a book. A teenage boy sat at the other end of the table, his jet black hair was short and flicked up at the front, he was tall and reasonably buff, making me feel sufficiently _un_-buff. He looked up at me.

"Is this him?" He asked. Evie looked up from her book and smiled warmly at me.

"Yes that's him." She looked away quickly, going back to her book. Talia looked over her shoulder.

"Sit down Simon. Breakfast is almost ready." Her voice was as cold as her complexion. I sat down at a chair near the teenage boy who continued to stare at me, a look of intrigue in his eyes.

"I'm Wade. Nice to meet ya Simon." Wade held out his hand for me to shake.

"You're a shadowhunter too?"

"Yeah, and the only male resident in this place. It's great to have some more male bravado here."

"Hopefully not for long." Sarah mused aloud, not looking up from her phone.

"What are ya lookin' at there Sarah? Cute _mundane _boys? Oh! Is that one shirtless?" Wade sat up attempting to peer at her phone, a large smirk painted across his face. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her phone closer to her face. "Don't mind my sis. She has a particular condition."

"Condition?"

"The condition of being a bitch." Sarah glared at Wade who chuckled aloud. Evie laughed too however did not raise her gaze from her book. Talia turned the stove off. She walked to the table, putting the plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in the centre of the table. Sarah put down her phone and began to load her plate. Evie did the same, though continued to read. Talia sat down across from me.

"So, Simon...I hear you saved the life of our Evie last night." Wade put a large pile of bacon onto his plate.

"Yeah, but you know, nothing major. She was doing well on her own. Whatever demon it was she was fighting, just took her off guard."

"I'd say its a big deal. Our Evie's a special little one." Talia looked up from her plate, she stared at Wade with a look of severe warning. Wade went immediately quiet. Evie blushed a slight red between the pages of her book. I decided not to press the statement and changed the subject.

"So what can a mundane do around here for fun, considering I'm not allowed to leave?"

"Oh not much for your kind... We mostly train, Evie mostly reads, Sarah's usually too busy being a bitch...that sort of thing." Sarah glared at Wade once more. "But I'm sure you and Evie could find something to do..." Wade smirked at Evie who looked at him in surprise. "We should probably get you some more clothes though, that needs a wash dude." Wade gestured to my blood spattered shirt.

"These are the only clothes I have..."

"He can borrow some of yours Wade." Talia said quietly. Wade laughed.

"Mum! I'm at least two sizes bigger than he is. He's not exactly as...filled out as I am, no offense."

"None taken."

"Well, here's an idea, how bout _Evie _takes him to get some clothes?" Talia looked up from her plate, her face serious, which wasn't much of a surprise.

"Do you not understand what I meant by him not being allowed to leave, Wade?"

"Mum, the man needs new clothes. And if he tries to run away Evie can _easily _out run him."

"If Evie's going, then I'm going. I'm sick of being stuck in here." Sarah spoke now.

"Somehow, I don't think you would be very good company." Wade announced, Sarah ignored him.

"Evie can take care of herself. But you must be back here before dark." Talia said fiercely, Evie nodded at her.

* * *

"Have fun you two." Wade smirked and Evie glared at him, before closing the doors of the elevator. The ride down was quiet. Evie seemed uncomfortable. She was dressed in a tight fitting denim pair of jeans, and wore a light blue shirt underneath a black leather jacket. I could see tucked inside her jacket was her stele and a small, compacted knife. Her hair fell down her back, small waves beginning near the ends. The doors opened and we walked through the church and outside into the fresh air, the sun blazing down on us.

"So where did you want to go?"

"I have some clothes at my flat."

"You lead the way then." I walked slightly ahead of her, crossing roads and walking to the nearest tube station. As we came to the stairs that descend into the tube, Evie hesitated. "What is this? Where are we going?" I stopped, turning around to look at her, she was my height now, as I had already begun walking down the steps. I smiled at her.

"My flat's in the next suburb. The quickest way there is to use the tube."

"What's the _tube?_" I laughed.

"Follow me and I'll show you." I reached out my hand for her, her eyes narrowing once more before she took my hand. I held it gently in mine and we walked down the steps into the station. I bought us some tickets and began to lead her through to the platform, never letting go of her hand. She looked around as we made our way through the station.

"How have I never seen this before?" She wondered aloud.

"Beats me." As we waited on the platform I tightened my grip on her hand. She didn't seem to notice. The train arrived then, the waft of air coming from the tunnel indicated it was nearby. As it pulled onto the platform, we waited by a pair of doors before they flung open. The train was quite empty, we took a seat near the door. Evie pulled her hand back subconsciously and rested both her hands on her lap. She looked around at the other occupants of the carriage as the train pulled away from the platform.

Two young girls, no older than fifteen sat at a pair of seats nearby. They stared intently at me, smiling and waving before turning away and giggling to one another.

"It must be nice for everyone to see you all the time." Evie mused.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be. You're not missing much." I smiled at her and took her hand, holding it gently. One of the fifteen year old girls began to stand up and walk towards me, she stopped when she noticed my hand intertwined with Evie's. Evie watched the girl intently as she sat back down, looking resigned. Evie's gaze moved to our hands, before she looked up at me, confusion on her face. I smiled at her. She looked away, but our hands didn't part.

* * *

A gust of cold air hit my face as we walked up the stairs onto the street.

"This way." I said to Evie who followed closely behind. She looked up at the small narrow building that housed my flat, she look unimpressed.

"This is where you live?" I nodded as I opened the door and walked u the stairs to my level. "It doesn't look like much..."

"Yeah it isn't, but it's good enough for now." I opened the door to my flat, Evie followed behind me and I shut the door. The expression on her face went from unimpressed to surprise.

"This isn't too bad. Judging by the size of the building I thought it would be much smaller." Evie stood near the door as I searched for my large duffel bag. I still hadn't got around to unpacking my clothes, since there were no hangers in the wardrobe, so my duffel bag was still stocked full. As I entered the bedroom, searching the floor for my bag, Evie sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Finally I found my duffel bag, half pushed under the side of my bed, I pulled it out and checked my clothes. The bag was full. Perfect. As I came back into the living room I put my duffel bag by the couch and sat down next to Evie. She was watching The Simpsons.

"Do you...like mundane's?" Evie looked at me.

"I'm impartial. I don't like them or hate them."

"Do you like me?" She blushed slightly.

"You're not too bad." She smirked and trued her gaze toward the TV again.

"Well I like you." I nudged her shoulder with mine as I spoke, and smiled mischievously at her as she turned to stare at me.

Her cheeks flushed a bright red.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Her face changed. She had started unknowingly smiling at me, but then she became serious. Standing up and turning off the TV, she walked to the front door, picking up my duffel bag. She stood there staring at me, her face a little cold.

"Have you got everything?" She asked.

"Y-yes." I stood up quickly and shut the door behind us. Evie had already begun to walk down the stairs waiting on the street for me. As I caught up to her, I took the bag from her gently, though she didn't seem to notice. She refused to look at me but headed back to the entrance to the tube station. "So where are we going now?"

"Back to the institute."

"But it's only midday. Why don't we get lunch somewhere?" She faltered in her step but continued walking. Her brows scrunched up and she shook her head.

"I don't think thats a very good idea."

"Why not?" I was curious. She had changed so much from before and I wasn't sure why. But she didn't say anything, just ignoring my question. We walked in silence to the entrance of the train station. When we came to the gates into the station, she stopped and turned to me, her hand facing palm up at me. I looked at her, confused.

"We need the ticket thingy's don't we?"

"Oh...yes." I pulled the tickets out from my pocket, but before placing one in her palm I pulled back hesitantly.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not giving you a ticket until you tell me what's with the sudden PMS episode." I stared at her fiercely. Her face contorted into an expression of utter disbelief, before she composed herself.

"_PMS episode?_" I nodded.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" I pressed. She looked away from me, turning her gaze to a man entering through the station's gates, before resigning a sigh at the ground.

"It's complicated."

"Well then tell me slowly."

"You're a _mundane. _I _can't_ tell you, your not meant to know about my world in the first place."

"Well I _do_ know about your world, so _tell me._ You're not getting this ticket until you do."

"You wouldn't understand. It's just better if you stop with all of..._this._" She gestured to me in a general fashion and stepped back. Her face looked exhausted, as if she hadn't slept in days. Her mouth dropped at the corners. She looked _depressed._

"Stop what?"

"You know what Simon. This is not the time to play dumb."

"I'm not going to act differently around you just because you have commitment issues."

"_Commitment issues? _You think _that's _what it is?"

"Well you won't tell me anything else, so I have to make assumptions."

"Just _drop it _Simon." She sounded like she was almost begging. My hand holding the tickets dropped to my side. I could tell there was something going on here. Something eating away at her, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. And it was _frustrating._ She snatched a ticket from my hand and walked through the gates. I followed briskly behind. We stood in silence on the platform, waiting for the train.

We didn't speak to each other the whole way back to the institute. The moment the doors of the elevator opened she walked through the narrow hallway at a brick pace, disappearing from sight. I stood there for a moment, slightly dumb-struck. _What was going on?_

* * *

Dinner could not have come quicker. I had spent the rest of the afternoon held up in my room. Slowly and cautiously un-packing my duffel bag, moving as slowly as I could, but it didn't pass too much time. I knew the right thing to do at the time was to give Evie some space, but it was so hard to just sit in my room like a moron and do nothing to make her feel better. She had looked as if she was about to cry before, and I knew it wasn't because of me, but something bigger. So when Sarah abruptly knocked on my door yelling _'Dinner!'_ she broke me from my reverie and I felt suddenly relieved. I would see Evie at dinner, hopefully she had been given enough time to herself and would be feeling better so that maybe now we could talk. But when I entered the kitchen there were only three people sitting at the table. Talia sat next to Wade, with Sarah on the other side of the table, in front of her phone once again. They had already begun eating when I arrived, with an untouched plate of food and no occupant placed on the table next to Sarah. I sat down in front of it, picking up my fork. The table was silent.

"Where's Evie?"

"She's not here. She's..." Sarah started speaking softly which was a first for her.

"She needs some alone time." Wade interrupted. "She'll be fine." He smiled quickly before looking back down at his plate. Sarah placed her phone next to her and began picking at her food.

"Did I-"

"No. It wasn't your fault, don't worry." Sarah spoke kindly, which took me completely off guard. I stared at her for a moment, before recollecting myself. I went back to my plate, eating my dinner.

Once dinner was finished, I helped Wade clean up. Standing at the sink, wiping each plate Wade passed to me.

"She got a bit strange today...I said something to her and then she changed..."

"Stop thinking about it. She has a lot going on right now. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I pushed the idea of you on her, thinking the idea was already in her mind. I didn't take into account what's about happen."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to be the one to tell you, it's not my place. We've all had trouble coming to terms with it, her especially. We knew it would happen one day, but never this soon. You need to know, you do, but it's not up to me. She needs to tell you herself."

* * *

I had never been more worried and confused before. I tried to sleep, but it was practically impossible. I spent at least two hours tossing and turning. Finally I pulled myself out of bed, I felt like I was loosing my mind. As you always do when it's 3AM and you're still wide awake and wondering why that is. I walked down the hallway, there was a small, narrow winding staircase that lead up to the top of one of the tower spires. I walked slowly, the staircase was dimly lit, but when I reached the top, there was a tattered couch and armchair centered around an old persian rug resting on the floor. A few potted plants were situated around the circular room. The walls of the room, not walls but a large stone railing. I was standing on a balcony. I sat down on the tattered couch, feeling the cold wind blow through the room. The world was always quiet at this time. I closed my eyes, hoping the peacefulness of the moment would drift me off to sleep, until I heard a shuffling noise. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Evie standing near the top of the staircase, staring at me, her mouth half open.

"I-i'm sorry. I didn't know anyone else was up here." She turned quickly to leave, I stood up, running over to her and caught her arm. She stopped. Looking over her shoulder at me. I moved in front of her. Her face looked as resigned and distraught as before.

"You weren't at dinner."

"I...wasn't hungry."

"What's going on. And don't lie to me, don't say its too complicated or I won't understand it. I'm smarter than you think." I looked at her, my eyes hard. She sighed audibly and moved to the couch, sitting down, placing her hands in her lap. I sat down next to her.

"You like me." She said carefully.

"Yes."

"How much?"

"More than I ever thought was possible."

"But you hardly know me."

"That's what makes it weird...in a good way." I took her hand in mine. Now she looked at me.

"You need to know something. But I'm not entirely sure how to say it."

"Then just say it like it is. I can handle it."

"The moment I was born, my parents knew, and they could hardly look at me or even get to know me just because they knew of the fate that I have. And they love me more than anyone else on this planet. If they can't handle it, I'm completely sure _you_ can't."

"Stop stalling. Just tell me." I squeezed her hand slightly. I kept my voice steady.

"We can't start anything here. It's better if we never knew what could've been."

"_What? _No I can't accept that. Just because you're scared-"

"_I'm not scared!"_ She stood up and yelled at me. I stood up too, towering over her.

"Well then what's the reason?! Why can't we start anything here?!" I yelled back.

"Because in 15 days,_ I'm going to die! _That's_ why!" _I staggered back. She just looked at me harshly, before storming back down the staircase.

She was right. I couldn't handle it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

**Please comment and favourite if you want :)**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I didn't leave my room for an entire day. It felt strange feeling so attached to someone I barely knew. But I couldn't deny how I felt about the bomb that had dropped right into the centre of my life. Is that why Wade had said she was special? Because she would have to die in 15 days time? Well, now it had become 14 days. It was as if the walls had begun to close in, shrinking my room smaller and smaller. My insides collapsing in on themselves. My heart crunching with every beat. My head pounding along with the blood pulsating through my veins. I didn't care that the sheets on my bed were scratchy. I didn't care that the stone walls of my room made me shiver. I didn't care that I hadn't moved from sitting on my bed, holding my knees against my chest like a psychopath rocking themselves back and forth... back and forth. All I could think of was Evie. How she must feel. Knowing her whole life would mean one thing; death. The thought that death is the ultimate ending for everyone, except maybe vampire and faeries, did cross my mind. But I didn't consider those types of downworlders a massive part of my world.

The person that had become a massive part of my world was Evie. And although I had only known her for a few days, she had set in forth a motion in my heart that couldn't be stopped. Nothing would ever quite explain it. The feeling of immediate attraction that you know is utterly and uncontrollably real. But it's there. Holding onto your heart with the strongest vice. It just appears, no explanation of where it's come from. Just the notion that you know this person will be a part of your life forever. And that no matter how hard you try, you will never be able to shake them.

This was the thought that infected my mind and kept me in a sedentary state for a complete 24 hours. The effect Evie has had on my heart...knowing that effect will be there forever, even through death...even through her fated death in 14 days. It occurred to me at this point, nearing the end of my 24 hours of thinking through the motions and occurrences that had so greatly affected my entire wellbeing, that Evie did only have 14 days left to live. For whatever reason...I had 14 days left to know her. And even though I knew she didn't want to start anything romantic with me because of this very fact, I couldn't deny what I most truly wanted more than anything else on this god forsaken planet, _her. Evie._ Never knowing what could have been was something I couldn't allow. But I wasn't sure that experiencing what could have been and then loosing that would be any easier. I was truly conflicted. More than any other moment in my life. Evie had sabotaged my entire body, it's function, it's feelings, everything, more than Clary ever did. I used to think I could never feel anything more for anyone else than what I felt for Clary. But here I was, almost catatonic because a young woman I had only known for a few days had broken through the barrier into my world and made me feel things I never thought was possible.

My head kept telling me it was better to leave things as they were between Evie and I. That it would be easier for both of us, _especially _Evie, in the long run. And I knew this would be the case, but I couldn't allow Evie to die without even living first. So at 6AM on the 13th day left of Evie's life, I knocked on her bedroom door and took a deep, deep breath. And as she opened the door, her eyes still half asleep, I took her soft, stunning face into my grasp and kissed her.

I felt her body tense slightly, before her shoulders relaxed. Her fingers slowly touching the surface of the same white shirt I had been in for the last two days. Still dotted with her blood. I pulled her against me, feeling her chest against mine, feeling her heart beat fast against my shirt. Her arms wrapped around my waist, a tingling sensation running through every inch of my body that she touched. It was as if the world had suddenly stopped. As if the time, as quickly as it was counting down, had slowed to a complete stop, giving us this one moment. And I felt grateful. It was like someone was saying; _You deserve this. _She _deserves this. As a last moment of purity before a fated sacrifice. _Her lips were soft, molding into my mine like we had done this a thousand times before. I couldn't stop, I couldn't draw my lips away from hers, like something was forcing them together, pulling them towards each other. I _couldn't _stop. And I didn't want to. But when that bittersweet moment came, I felt her hot breath hit my face, and I opened my eyes. She was looking at me, a hard look in her now wide awake eyes. But there was something there, underneath all the fear that I knew she was feeling. I knew it was scarier for her to venture into this than it was for me. She was the one that would have to muster up more courage in 13 days to die. How, I didn't know. And I wasn't completely sure I _wanted _to know. But it was a necessity. After she was dead I would be wondering why... what were the reasons for her sacrifice?

"This is wrong of me to do this to you." I confessed, my arms now nestled around her small, curved waist. She smiled softly.

"Yes it is. I was fine with it, until you showed up. I had accepted it...well I had accepted it to the point that any human being could."

"Why you?" She pulled her arms away from me now, drawing backwards into her room. She sank into her bed, her hands at her sides, her palms resting on the bedspread. I sat down next to her, looking at her serene face. It seems she had taken all the time she needed to re-compose herself now.

"Every 1000 years there is a ritual that takes place. The first part of the ritual is known as the uprising. Lucifer, the devil, rises from the depths of hell to walk on Earth. He is granted ten days of freedom, as long as he adheres to the conditions of his freedom; he must not commit genocide of any kind, and cannot condemn Earth to any kind of pure evil. On the eleventh day since Lucifer's uprising, a chosen Nephilim must play a crucial role in the second part of the ritual, which is known as the condemnation. The chosen Nephilim must draw God's pentagram, capturing Lucifer, and then must allow themselves to be possessed by the Angel Raziel who uses the chosen Nephilim to complete the ritual, condemning Lucifer to the depths of hell for 1000 more years."

"You are the chosen Nephilim." I processed.

"Yes. The chosen Nephilim is marked from the moment of birth. This mark gives the chosen one the power to draw God's pentagram; the most powerful pentagram known to man, and allows them to mark themselves with the rune that allows Raziel to possess them." She held out her wrist, up-turned showing a small mark on the inner of her right wrist; a circular shape, with rays of light emanating from it.

"And how do you die?"

"Being possessed by an angel, a pure divine creature takes a toll on any mortal body. A mundane would die instantly, a chosen Nephilim can be possessed, but it comes at a great cost. It takes a large toll on the Nephilim's body, and _if _the Nephilim survives being possessed, their insides will burn if they are not strong enough. Of all the uprising's that have occurred, only one chosen Nephilim has ever survived, because they were strong enough; the chosen Nephilim from the very first uprising. Since then each chosen Nephilim has not even survived the _possession_."

"But there is a chance that you _can _survive?"

"Raziel chooses the chosen Nephilim not based on their physical strength, but on the strength and purity of their heart. I don't know why. If my heart is strong enough, then I can survive. But Simon, this is a _rare _chance. All the odds are against me here." I nodded, understanding every word she had just said. But I couldn't extinguish the flame that had just ignited inside of me. And this flame screamed of hope.

"You know that's enough for me, don't you?" I looked at her. She was staring at me, her eyes noticing every slight movement of my face. She nodded.

"To give you hope." I nodded back.

"If you've given up on the hope that you will live, then I will carry that hope for the both of us. But even if you are right. If you do die, we can't let the last 13 days of your life pass by. If anyone has the right to live, it's you."

"And are you going to help me live out these last 13 days as best I can?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving your side until the moment you take your last breath."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

**Please comment and favourite if you want :)**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Who would have thought I would _ever _make a bucket list? Of course there was things I wanted to do in life, but I kept them in my head. Making a bucket list for Evie was important though, making sure we didn't miss one thing she she wanted to do before she died. And we had 13 days to complete it. I studied the bucket list carefully as Evie took a shower.

Go bowling - For some strange reason, this was Evie's first thought when I posed the question of her final life's wishes to her.

Go to a carnival - Your typical, romantic carnival date, throwing a ball onto a clown's mouth and winning the girl of your dreams a giant over-stuffed animal.

Go to the movies - It was surprising to find out that Evie had never actually been to a movie theatre. She had watched movies of course, but had never had the experience of sitting in a movie theatre. I guess most shadowhunters had not experienced these things, their go-to downtime was slaying a demon in a dimly lit alley somewhere I'm sure.

Have a pint of lager.

As I was about to re-read the fifth adventure on Evie's bucket list, she opened the bathroom door, her hand tussling through her damp, almost dry hair. She wore a green khaki coloured dress, with an open washed denim button-up shirt over the top. She had bright red converse on. I looked at her in astonishment for a moment. She looked like a normal 19 year old. But I knew deep down she wasn't. She smiled at me for a moment, before taking the bucket list from my hands and examining it.

"You hungry? We should have breakfast before we get started with my list." I stood up from the side of her bed, running my fingers along her bare arm.

"I should have a shower first, and get out of this shirt." She looked down at my white shirt, and laughed.

"You're _still _wearing that?" I leaned down, turning her face to meet mine with my free hand, and pressed my lips against hers.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen." I whispered.

"Ok...but hurry." Her eyes twinkled with excitement. I smiled at her before closing the bedroom door behind me.

* * *

When we left the institute, the sky was a clear blue. I held her hand in mine as we walked towards the station. When we reached the inner city, walking out of the station, the streets were bustling with people walking in all directions. She stayed close to me, as we walked through the throngs of people. We came to the entrance to a bowling alley, a large smile appearing on Evie's face. We walked inside and I got us some shoes. Evie laughed as I placed them in front of her.

"I have to wear _those?_" I nodded at her, hiding back a smile as she inspected the clown shoes with a look of disbelief and disgust rolled into one. Evie was a terrible bowler. She flung the ball in all directions, but the fun she was having didn't falter one bit. I played down my bowling abilities, but had to resort to teaching her how to throw the ball properly when she threw a ball that landed three lanes over, on-lookers shocked at her strength.

"Now, you throw it like this." I leaned over her, my head next to hers, gliding her hand with ball. She let it go, the ball rolling down the centre, but veering into the gutter right near the pins. She turned her face to mine and smiled, kissing my cheek.

Once bowling was over, I made a note of crossing it out on the list. We then entered a pub nearby, sitting down at one of the corner tables. I ordered us two pints of lager. Nothing was more satisfying than watching her face scrunch up as she tasted the lager. I laughed as she gave me the rest of it. As I slowly drank my two pints, we talked.

"A member of the clave should be arriving soon to interrogate you."

"Oh yeah... I completely forgot about that."

"If they do anything to you I'll kill them."

I laughed, "I'm pretty sure the Clave wouldn't be too happy if you did that." She smiled at me.

"If there is any silver lining about my situation, it's that I am above the laws of the Clave. I have the choice to let Lucifer continue roaming Earth, or condemn him to Hell. They let me get away with anything because they need to make sure I complete the ritual."

"Is that the only silver lining?"

"There is one more. But it only applies to me if I survive." I looked at her expectantly, she continued. "I get the choice to live a normal mundane life if I survive."

"Why would that be a silver lining?"

"The truth is, I _envy _your kind. I mean yes, you are oblivious to the real world that surrounds you. But because of that you get to live the life that you want. You get to make your own choices. I _never_ wanted to be a shadowhunter, I never wanted this life. Most shadowhunters love what they are, because it's in their blood to _want _to kill demons. I feel that too, but I never wanted my life to consist of this. I hate warfare."

"So you would chose to be a mundane if you survive?" She nodded, and for some reason this face made me suddenly very happy. If she lived, we could live a normal life together, free from the world of demons and shadowhunters. The life I had taken for granted for so many years and now more than anything wanted back so dearly, since Clary and I were introduced into this world.

"What will you do... Once I'm gone I mean." She looked at me, her eyes staring deeply into mine. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her.

"Let's not even think about that."

* * *

The sky was beginning to turn dark when we arrived back to the institute. As the doors of the elevator closed, and we felt ourselves travelling upwards, I took Evie in my arms. She laughed as she wrapped her hands around my neck, playing with my hair. I kissed her tenderly, the world falling away again, but it only lasted a moment. The elevator doors burst open and as I looked up I saw Wade, Talia and a strange man I had never seen before, staring blankly at Evie and I.

We stepped out of the elevator quickly, righting our appearances. Wade's shocked face turned to a look of amusement.

"Finally! I _was _right! You two are so in the process of being _whipped!" _He made a 'whoosh' noise gesturing a whip cracking in the air in front of us before bursting out laughing. Talia carefully pushed him aside and looked at Evie carefully.

"Does he know?" She asked softly. Evie nodded, and grabbed my hand, squeezing it. I held onto it tightly.

"Is this the boy?" A soft voice asked from behind, emanating from the strange man standing nearby. Talia moved sideways. He wore a light grey raw silk robe. A warm smile on his pale face. His dark hair brushed back, longer strands tucked behind his ears.

"Yes. This is him." Talia stated matter-of-factly. The man nodded.

"Very well, Simon, if you could please follow me." Evie didn't let go of my hand as we followed the man down the hallway and through a set of double doors. We were in a large living room. The back wall covered in stained glass windows. A set of two long plush couches sat in the centre of the room facing one another. A small TV situated next to one couch. Lamps placed around the room radiated light. A large fireplace sat on the left wall, a large painting hanging above the mantle. The embers of the fire burned with ferocity. The other wall housed a large bookshelf expanding the length of the wall. The strange man sat down on one of the couches, and gestured for them to join him. The warm smile not leaving his face. Evie did not take his eyes off the man, glaring at him with an intense look of detest. We sat down on the couch opposite the man.

"Now, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes. My name is Marius. And I have been sent here by the Clave to investigate just how you can see this world Simon."

"I know. Talia told me you would be coming."

"Of course she did. Now I hope you don't mind, but I've invited a visitor to supervise the questioning." Marius looked at the door they had entered through. A man entered the room through one of the doors, the hood of his robe drawn over his face. He walked to the edge of Marius' couch, stopping. His hands raised to his hood, pulling it back slightly to reveal part of his face. His skin was a ghostly white, his lips sewn together with a thick black thread. His face bore scars that disfigured his face in a ghastly fashion.

"You're a silent brother." I stated aloud.

"Very good Simon. This is Brother Ephestian. Silent brothers have access to more powerful runes of all natures. He shall serve as our truth detector for today's questionings." I nodded. "Now, let's get down to business shall we?"


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

**Please comment and favourite if you want :)**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

My heart began to race slightly as I sat across from the interrogator. Evie squeezed my hand again and I looked at her. Her face was calm and warm. My heart quietened.

"How is you can see our world Simon?" The interrogator asked kindly.

"I have a friend named Clary...Clary Fray, or Morgenstern. I'm sure you've heard of her." Marius nodded.

"She is the daughter of Valentine, who was very recently and if I say so myself, _finally _defeated. And how is it you two became friends?"

"I've known almost my whole life. Her mother, Jocelyn cut her off from this world, thinking it would protect Clary. When Clary found out she was a shadowhunter by blood, I found out about this world." Marius nodded again.

"And how have you trained yourself to see past the glamour?"

"I...didn't train myself. After Clary and the other shadowhunters, Jace, Alec and Isabelle fought a greater demon, I just saw everything as it really was."

"And that is how you see past the glamour? You were exposed to it?" I nodded. Marius smiled. "This sort of incident does happen sometimes. But what we need to uncover is whether or not you knowing about our world will be a threat."

"How could I be a _threat?_"

"Well, you might feel the need to tell others about this world. Other mundanes."

"And who would believe me?" Marius considered this before shrugging his shoulders.

"You have a point. But to further the matter, I must understand your intentions with Evie here." I looked at Evie, who only glared at Marius.

"I don't think my love life has anything to do with you or the Clave, Marius." Evie spoke coldly.

"Well no, it doesn't. You may date who you want. But I just wonder if this is wise...to start a relationship so close before the uprising, before your fate. It doesn't make much sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense to you." Evie replied.

"I don't have any other intentions Sir. I only want to be with her for as long as I possibly can. I don't care about your world. I never asked to be a part of it in the first place. Whatever happens to Evie...either way I don't want anything to do with your world after this." Marius stared at me for a moment, contemplating my words. He then moved his gaze to Brother Ephestian, who simply nodded at Marius.

"It seems you are telling the truth Simon."

"Why would I bother lying to you?"

"Well then, there is nothing further to discuss here. See that wasn't too bad?" Marius' smiled broadened, before he stood up and bowed to Evie and I. "I bid you good evening. And to you Evie, for your sake, I bid you good luck. May you have the strength within you." With that, Marius left the room. Brother Ephestian stayed, staring at us, his eyes fierce.

_This is illogical. You are fated for death, and yet you chose to love before your last days?_

"A silent brother would not understand the concept of love." Evie stated, her tone steady.

_No, but we understand the concept of tragedy _because_ of love._

Brother Ephestian stalked out of the room. I squeezed Evie's hand, she looked at me, her smile soft but wavering.

* * *

After dinner, I took Evie back up the spiral staircase leading to the roofed balcony where we had met a few days before. We sat down on the tattered couch, the cold night breeze travelling through the air. We spoke of trivial things; what's your favourite colour, when is your birthday, what's your favourite food. It seemed silly to ask questions like this in Evie's eyes. But in my eyes, I wanted to know everything about her, fueling the hope I had that she would survive. It may not have made sense to Evie, but it made sense to me. And Evie went along with it anyway.

We went silent for a while. I held her hand in mine as we sat, with my other hand resting on her thigh. I pulled her legs over my lap.

"You know the Clave will not leave us alone, despite what you said. They're paranoid." She laid down, her head resting on the arm of the couch.

"I know. But I honestly don't care. I don't care about any of it. If they're going to keep an eye on us, they'll figure that out eventually." I leaned over her, my hands resting on each side of her head. She brushed her fingers along both my arms, as I carefully pulled myself on top of her, careful not to hurt her. A warm smile formed on her face as she looked at me, with no hesitation or fear.

"And what do you care about?" She asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. I raised one of my hands and moved a strand of her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. I leaned down and kissed her at the nape of her neck. She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around the back of my waist.

"She has light brown hair. She's small. But tough. She has these really pretty light blue eyes." I mused aloud as she laughed, my finger tracing the lines of her face.

"I guess you're free to go now. You only had to stay here until the Clave interrogated you. You're free to go home." She kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere. Home is where the heart is." I kissed her back, our lips moulding into one another softly. We stayed like this for hours. Teasing each other, not letting go.

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was shining through the room. I was laying on the couch, my back pressed against the back of the couch, Evie's warm body curled into mine. Her face was nestled in my chest, her hands resting on my chest and waist. My arms were wrapped around her. I looked down at her perfect face, her eyes closed, her face serene, a soft smile curling the corner of her lips. Her long eyelashes touched her skin, her warm breath hitting my shirt. I felt so calm. Not wanting to move, not wanting to wake her up from her peaceful sleep. But she moved on her own, she let out a peaceful breath as she gradually opened her eyes, beautiful light blue irises staring back at me.

"That's the first time I've slept properly in a while." She mused. I tightened my grip around her. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Anything you want." I spoke softly. She stood up, stretching out her hand for me to take, she pulled me up with a force I was not expecting. We walked downstairs, and through the hallways, reaching the kitchen where Talia stood at the stove, cooking pancakes. Wade and Sarah sat at the table. Evie went to stand next to Talia, speaking to her. I sat down next to Wade.

"Morning brother. Have a good sleep?" Wade was reading the newspaper. Toast had already been placed onto the table I took a piece, breaking it apart on the plate in front of me.

"Yeah, great." I said focusing on my toast. Wade put the newspaper down and looked at me, a playful grin on his face.

"_That _good huh? Geez, you and Evie move quickly."

"We didn't go _that _far. Get your mind out of the gutter man." Wade's grin dropped.

"Disa-point-ing." He said slowly, going back to his newspaper. Talia and Evie sat down at the table, Talia placed the plate of pancakes in the centre of the table. Evie sat across from me. As we ate I watched her carefully, she looked at me playfully. It was hard not to laugh. Talia finally spoke.

"Now that you have been questioned Simon, you are no longer required to stay here. You may go back to your life, whatever that is."

"I can't imagine it's too exciting, he is a _mundane _after all." Sarah said coldly.

"Hey Sarah, how many bitch pills did you take this morning?" Wade laughed at his own joke, while Evie stifled a laugh.

Sarah glared at him before speaking, "Well I hope you haven't made plans with Evie today _Simon._ Because I'm taking her out. We're going shopping. Girls stuff. No boys allowed." I wanted more than anything to tell her that was not happening, that Evie and I were spending the day together, but I had to be understanding here. Wade, Talia and Sarah had known Evie longer than I had, it was only fair to let them spend some quality time with her too before she died.

"Evie, I just remembered, I know you went to see your mother in Cortona to say goodbye a little while ago, but your father will be arriving from Idris this evening to spend some time with you before the uprising." Talia turned to me now. "Simon, we will be needing your room soon, all available rooms need to be vacant for the shadowhunters that are going to be arriving for the condemnation part of the ritual. I'm sure you understand." She forced out a smile, although there was no warmth to it. I nodded reluctantly.

Once breakfast was over, Sarah waited in the hallway for Evie to get changed. Sarah stood next to the elevator, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. She looked angry, although that wasn't much of a change for her. She sighed impatiently as I kissed Evie goodbye, before letting her go. Talia stepped into the hallway, pulling her jacket on.

"I'll be back later." Evie said to me before her, Sarah and Talia disappeared into the elevator. Wade landed his hand on my shoulder.

"Well mate, looks like it's just you and me for the day."

* * *

The day went by incredibly slowly. Wade and I spent most of the day playing various video games. I sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, Wade was lying outstretched on the couch. Each time Wade beat me I let out a frustrated gasp of air. Wade laughed, enjoying his victories. We were in the middle of an epic battle of Mario Karts when someone burst through the door of the living room. Wade paused the game as we both stood up and looked at the stranger. The stranger in question was a tall man. His shoulders were broad, his muscles defined, his skin covered in runes. Another shadowhunter. His hair was a dark brown, his olive skin scarred from past runes. He stood in an intimidating stance, staring at both of us, a vacant expression on his face.

"Blake! It's great to see ya!" Wade said excitedly before walking over to Blake and shaking his hand. A small smile appeared on Blake's face.

"It's good to see you Wade. Tell me, where is everyone?"

"The girls are out shopping. Spending some quality time with Evie before the uprising. They should be back soon, it's almost dark." Blake nodded as Wade looked out of one of the nearby windows at the darkening sky. Blake turned his harsh gaze to me now.

"Who's the mundane?" He spoke coldly. Wade turned to face me, standing a few metres behind him.

"This is Simon." I walked over to Blake, holding my hand out.

"It's nice to meet you." Blake shook it reluctantly. The noise of the elevator sounded then, the doors opening audibly in the hallway. Wade and I moved to the hallway. Talia, Sarah and Evie stepping out, bags in both Talia and Sarah's hands. Evie lit up as she saw me. She walked over to me, placing her hands on my waist as she stood on her tip-toes to kiss me.

"Evie?" Blake spoke, standing next to Wade, who had a nervous look on his face.

"Dad, I didn't know you had arrived yet -"

"You're dating a _mundane?!_" Blake interrupted Evie, his voice raised dramatically, before he looked directly at me, his face stricken with a look of cold, cold hatred.

Oh. Crap.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

**Please comment and favourite if you want :)**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

My first thought was to run. But then the idea that maybe that wouldn't sit well with Evie crossed my mind. The third thought being that her dad would definitely be able to out-run me. Which would also be a little emasculating for some unknown reason... So I stood there, holding Evie's hand, looking like a dumb-struck idiot. And Blake just stared. There was an awkward silence for a long moment where everyone just stared from me to Evie to Blake and then back to me. Though Evie was the one who finally broke the silence,

"Before you jump to any conclusions about mundane's Dad, you need to understand-"

"There's nothing here to understand Evie. I came here to say my final goodbyes to you, to be there when you-" Blake cut off, choking on his words. He pressed his clenched fist against his mouth as he struggled to keep a straight face. Evie turned to me then, her face apologetic.

"I need to talk to my Dad so... Is it ok if I see you later?" She waited desperately for my answer hoping her words wouldn't offend me. I smiled and nodded, she sighed in relief.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said softly. Sarah took advantage of this opportunity,

"Well then, you may as well pack your bags _mundane, _and go back to wherever it is you came from." She smiled triumphantly, it seemed Sarah had reached a whole new level of bitch.

"Call me later." I squeezed Evie's hand before walking to my room, where I hastily began packing my duffel bag, not bothering to fold anything but simply stuffing everything in the bag. Wade appeared at the door.

"Hey dude." Wade spoke and I smiled in recognition. "Talia wants me to take you back to your place, just so you don't get hijacked on the way or something." I nodded again. "Don't worry about Blake. He's just...protective. He's always been like that with Evie. Maybe it's because he always knew what she was born for or something like that...I don't know." Once my duffel bag was full, I hauled it over my shoulder. "Well then, lets get a move on."

* * *

Wade left me at my door, waving over his shoulder as he ran back the way we had come. My flat was just as I had left it, although it smelt slightly of dust. It had only been a few days, but it was enough for the take-out pizza I had eaten half of and left the rest in the fridge to go moldy. _Lovely. _I wasn't quite sure what to do with myself. So I sat down on the couch, and watched TV. There was nothing too interesting on, so I resorted to simply flicking through the channels, staring at the screen like a zombie, just without the urge to eat someone's brains.

It was pitch black outside by the time my phone rang. I picked it up on the first ring.

"Evie?"

"Hi Simon." She spoke softly, like I could tell she was smiling on the other end. I sighed in relief.

"How did the talk with your dad go?"

"It...was ok... He was quite angry for a while but then he came around. He realized he had misjudged you and all that."

"What made him come around?"

"He wanted to know why I would even date _anyone_ before the uprising. I told him the truth; I told him how I feel about you."

"So does that mean that the next time I see him, he won't be looking at me like he wants to rip my head off?"

"He's promised to be civil, don't worry."

"Phew." I chuckled.

"There is one thing though Simon."

"What's that?"

"It's just my dad came here to spend some time with me, I've already said goodbye to my mum. She can't bear being here when it happens so...she's staying in Cortona. But my dad wants to be by my side. So the next few days I don't think I'll be able to see you... My dad, he wants to catch up -"

"It's perfectly ok Evie. I get it. As long as I get to see you sometime soon. I know they all need to say goodbye to you, they've known you longer than I have." I heard her sigh happily on the other end.

"Thank you Simon. Well...hopefully I'll see you soon then, bye." She hung up.

* * *

Two days went by, time ticking by incredibly slowly. I tried to spend my days getting to know London a bit better, exploring the city's sights, visiting it's famous monuments, but it didn't pass too much time. I did notice however on most streets that I walked along, shadowhunters were everywhere. I wondered which of the shadowhunters huddled in a group a few metres ahead of me was sleeping in the bed I had been sleeping in not too many days ago. They stared at me as I walked towards them.

"By the Angel, look at what Mundane's _wear_. No sense of fashion _whatsoever._" The group laughed as they looked me up and down, a look of pity on their scarred faces.

"I can hear you." Was all I said, but it was enough to leave them looking at me, awe-struck. Which made my remark oddly satisfying. I continued walking. When I got back to my apartment, the sky was a dark grey, the late night air settling in. I was looking out the window, watching the falling snow begin to frost up the glass when a figure on the street stopped, looking up at me. I focused my eyes, a high pony of light brown hair swayed in the light wind.

I ran back down the stairs, almost forgetting to lock the door to my flat behind me. When I stepped outside, I pulled her into my arms with a force that would probably hurt a normal girl. But Evie had never been normal. She laughed as I leaned in and kissed her passionately, not wanting to let go, that was, until I heard a cough sound nearby. We pulled apart, and I turned my head toward the noise. Blake towered over me, his face slightly cold.

"Good evening Simon." Blake spoke slowly, as if it was almost impossible to speak politely to me.

"Hello Sir." He didn't correct me, instead a small smirk played at the corners of his mouth at the sound of the word 'sir'.

"Well we better get a move on, c'mon Simon." Evie grabbed my hand, pulling me along.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She stopped, turning to face me. The warm smile that always played on her face when she looked at me had disappeared.

"Tonight, Lucifer rises. It's the first part of the uprising ritual. I thought you might want to be there, you had implied that at least." She spoke gravely, looking at the ground.

"I _do _want to be there, I had just forgotten how many days it was until the uprising." She sighed at my explanation, the smile re-appearing on her face. We continued walking, Blake in front and Evie and I following close behind. I began to notice a crowd building up. Large amounts of people walking the streets in the same direction as us, more people than normal for 11.45 at night. But I began to notice their clothes. They were all dressed in black leather gear. Some had swords attached to their belts, their skin painted with runes. Shadowhunters. There were hundreds of them now. Following our path. Walking down the streets of London. "So where exactly is Lucifer going to rise?" Evie looked over shoulder at me as she spoke,

"I don't know why he chose London for this uprising. He tends to rise in areas that have heightened evil. We're almost there, it's in a street nearby."

"And what happened in this street?"

"Nothing _on_ the street. But there is a house where a whole family was brutally murdered." I nodded, understanding the premise for the chosen location. As we turned the corner, each side of the street was covered with shadowhunters. Cars were parked on both sides of the curb. Evie turned to me now, her face hard. "I can't allow Lucifer to see you, he doesn't take pity on mundane's. So I'll need you to stay here, out of sight." I nodded again. A hand landed on my shoulder, I turned my head. It was Wade.

"Good to see ya man. Don't worry Evie, I'll make sure he doesn't stray." Evie smiled gratefully. As she turned to leave, I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me.

"You'll be fine." I whispered, and kissed her. She smiled at me before she turned and walked away, stopping in the centre of the street, Blake standing behind her, one hand on her shoulder.

The moon above began to shine brighter than normal, it's light shone down in a strong white beam directly below it, landing a few metres in front of Evie. And suddenly, I felt as if the air had changed. Like the life had been sucked out of the air that surrounded me. I could feel my heart begin to beat quickly, my palms beginning to sweat profusely. It was as if something truly dark had destroyed all the happiness that had coursed through my body only seconds before. It wasn't only me experiencing it either. Wade attempted to keep a straight face, but he twitched in certain places, his breathing intensified. All the shadowhunters around me felt the same thing. Some scrunching their hands into a tight knuckle-sandwich. Others fiercely holding onto a part of their body to somehow ease the discomfort. Beads of sweat began to run down my face, the unsettling feeling worsening inside me. And I knew exactly what it was that would create such a reaction, I knew it was because of him.

Standing only a few metres in front of Evie.

It was Lucifer.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

**Please comment and favourite if you want :)**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I never expected Lucifer to look like a normal human being. He had olive skin and dark jet black hair that was slicked back. He wore a grey striped suit, a bright red tie perfectly wound around his neck. But there was something to him. Something you couldn't pin-point to any particular part of him. It was just how he made you feel. The unsettling feeling still rising in me. His eyes were dark, there were no pupils. And he looked at Evie in a way that was almost seductive and playful. It made me feel sick.

"So this is the chosen Nephilim?" He spoke slowly, his voice slurring the words out, oozing slime and detest and just _pure evil. _He stayed where he was, standing straight his shoulder perfectly positioned. Blake did not loosen his grip on Evie's shoulder, and Evie stayed perfectly still, careful not to twitch and show any sign of weakness. "You're a small little thing, aren't you?" He chuckled, and it made me want to barf. There was something in his voice that made it echo to everyone on the street, intrude their insides, make their stomach's roll uneasily.

"Lucifer, you have risen from hell, your 1000 year sentence has ended." Evie spoke now, her voice was steady, she spoke clearly. "You are hereby granted 10 days of freedom where you can roam the Earth. The terms of your freedom are as follows; if you commit mass genocide, or threaten the destruction of any human or global civilization, the bounds of your freedom will be broken. I will thereby have the power to condemn you to hell earlier than expected. If you do adhere to the terms of your freedom, you will live peacefully for the time given to you. But on the 11th day, you will be summoned by God to this very spot, where you have risen, and you will be condemned back to hell for 1000 more years." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "And if you try to run, or attempt any sort of rebellion on the 11th day, I shall hunt you down and send you to the deepest depths of hell, if it is the last thing I do." Her voice exuded utter hatred. She looked at him coldly, and Lucifer simply smiled at her.

"I cannot hurt you chosen Nephilim, we are bound through my 10 days of freedom. But I _can_ hurt your kind, _and_ send an army of demons on you, to kill you before your fated time. I would not be the one threatening me, _sweetheart_." He smiled, before disappearing in thin air, black smoke surrounding the place where he once stood. I noticed the ground had been marked. A dark black spot imprinted into the cement. My heart began to ease, the unsettling feeling in my insides subsiding. I breathed a sigh of relief, before running over to Evie. I grabbed her hand, pulling her back to reality as she looked at me, letting out a deep breath that she had been holding in.

"Well done Evie. Now we wait. Let's return to the institute." Blake spoke kindly, his voice soft as he squeezed Evie's shoulder and let go. "Simon. You are welcome at the institute. I have the feeling Evie will be needing you by her side tonight." Blake stalked away. I stood for a moment in awe at his compliment.

"Let's go Simon." Evie grabbed my hand with both of hers and began to pull me along. The masses of shadowhunters that had journeyed from all over the world to see this event, began to walk back in the same direction.

"So _all _these shadowhunters are staying at the institute? Does it have enough rooms?" I asked as I watched all the shadowhunters surrounding us.

"Yes, there are enough rooms. Some are coupled together, so they share rooms. But the institute _is_ rather crowded." She mused. "But I'm glad to see you! I've missed you." She confessed, perking up. I took her face in my hands and kissed her tenderly. Her hands rested around my neck, pulling at my hair.

"Oh _by the angel. Get a room_ you two. Young adults, I swear your hornier than teenagers. And _that's _saying something." Wade spoke as he walked past. I pulled away from Evie, we smiled at each other, just happy to see one another since it had been a few days.

* * *

When we arrived back at the institute, we had to wait in a small line to use the elevator for the upper floors. We decided to wait until the line had died down, so we parked ourselves on one of the pews in the church, as far away from the elevator and the line of staring shadowhunters as possible. We whispered as we talked, knowing our voices would echo throughout the room.

"I have to admit, I thought it was kind of hot watching you have a stare down with the devil. Is that weird?" She laughed, her eyes lighting up as she did so.

"I started feeling really horrible even before he arrived, he makes you feel...to be honest I can't explain it. All I know is that I don't want to feel that again." She said softly.

"I know, I felt it too. It was disturbing. But I guess that comes with the territory of being pure evil." She nodded as I spoke.

"Do you miss your friends? Back in New York?" She asked, curious.

"A little. But I've got a good thing going here." I took her hand, intertwining our fingers. Evie looked over her shoulder, the last of the line of shadowhunters disappearing into the elevator. We were all alone. Evie turned her body to face me now. Her hand ran down my arm, the other resting against my thigh. She leaned in, our faces as close as they could be. I felt my heart begin to race, the sound pounding through the recesses of my brain. She laughed before kissing me hard on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her back, as she moved on top of me now. As we pulled apart we both breathed heavily for a moment. Evie began to kiss my neck.

"Do you think God would frown on us for defiling his sacred space?" Evie looked up at me, pulling away from my neck. We laughed.

"I'd say God is pretty happy with me right now." She smiled as she spoke. I kissed her again. Running my fingers through her hair, she nestled my face in her hands. I moved one of my hands to her lower back and managed to rest it on her bottom. I squeezed it, she didn't protest. So I kissed her harder. And suddenly I felt as if I couldn't stop. Like I couldn't pull away. Something magnetic pulling us together. But when Evie did pull away from my lips she smiled through bated breath. "Any further and I won't be able to control myself." She confessed, breathing heavily into my chest as she rested her head against me. I held her for a while, feeling her body against mine, breathing in her sweet one of a kind scent. My other hand still rested in her hair, and I played with it as we sat. Her hair was soft. The strands pulling apart from one another easily as I ran my hand through it. She pulled her head back up, kissed me quickly and then stood up in front of me. She reached out her hand for me to take. And as I did, she pulled me up, our bodies pressed together. "Let's go upstairs." She said as we walked towards the elevator.

The ride up was quick, the doors opening to a few people standing in the hallway, avidly talking. They stared at me as I walked by, holding onto Evie's hand. I ignored them, instead following Evie's lead as we walked into a very crowded living room. The TV was on, the sound blaring as they watched a basketball game. There was room on the couch for one more body so I sat down and Evie sat on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she held them there with her hands. More shadowhunters stared but I continued to ignore them, not letting them ruin what time I had left with her. We watched the rest of the game, although Evie wasn't too interested in it, her attention turning to playing with my hands, intertwining them with mine and squeezing them tightly. Once the game came to an end, she looked over her shoulder at me.

"What do you want to do now?"

"How about we get out of here. It's too crowded." She nodded, happy at the idea and stood up. As we walked back to the doors through to the hallway, A shadowhunter that had been continuously staring at Evie, not even registering that she was sitting on _my _lap and holding _my _hand, stood up abruptly, in front of her. She stopped, looking at him expectantly but innocently. He smirked at her.

"You know, if you want a good time before you die chosen Nephilim, just let me know." His friends chuckled, and the shadowhunter simply stood there, feeling ten feet tall. Evie smiled politely. And then her face changed. She looked angry. And in a second, she began moving. Her hand pulled up and grabbed the shadowhunter by the neck, sending him crashing into the side table of the nearest armchair. The table smashed as he fell to the floor. Shadowhunters began to laugh hysterically as the shadowhunter slowly pulled himself up, holding the side of his head that had hit the table and ultimately the floor as well. It was so hard not to laugh. The friendly smile that had played on her face when the shadowhunter had spoken before, re-appeared.

"Thanks, but _no thanks._" She spoke friendly, her voice changing to an icy cold sound halfway through. The friendly smile disappeared from her face as quickly as it had appeared. She grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly and smiling at me. We left the room. And I have to admit, I thought her facing the devil was hot but,

She was _smoking_ hot now.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

**Please comment and favourite if you want :)**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

The next few days were filled with multiple make-out sessions and crossing off more things that Evie had listed on her bucket list. The early evening was cold as we stepped outside into the brisk air, after a moviethon at the local theatre. Watching movie after movie, with a giant bucket of overly salted popcorn, and a drink the size of Evie's head, we decided to head back to the institute. Holding hands and wandering along the empty darkened streets, we didn't talk. We didn't need to. Our minds were satisfied. We were happy. Because we were together.

Evie squeezed my hand tighter as we waited on a deserted street corner for a car to drive past us. Evie smiled at me, but then looked away quickly. Her head turned towards mine again, but she was no longer smiling. She pulled her hand away from mine, and slowly began to push me under an alcove of a building behind us. She raised one finger to press against her lips, telling me to be quiet. She carefully pulled off her jacket, handing it to me, I folded it in my hands, not taking my eyes off her serious face. She had a grey jumper on underneath her jacket, with blue denim jeans and flat knee-high boots. Both her hands reached under her jumpers, showing the skin underneath, before she pulled out her stele and a small knife.

Evie moved away from me now. Hiding behind a nearby parked car, she whispered softly to the small knife in her hand, the blade elongating, a bright shining light emanating from it before dimming again.

And then I heard it.

Creeping around the corner. The corner only a few metres away from me. Evie moved to the other side of the car, and then stood up, stopping in the centre of the street, away from me. I watched her carefully. Her face was calm, collected. I saw her eyes dart to me quickly as the demon changed its path, heading for the shadowhunter that had so easily revealed itself. And then Sarah appeared, pressing her palm against my mouth as I gasped loudly. She removed her hand once I had calmed down.

"Don't. Move." She spoke clearly, no bitchiness radiating through her voice, just an order that could not be disobeyed.

"Go and help Evie." I whispered to her.

"It's a greater demon. We have to be savvy with how we approach it. Evie shouldn't have just revealed herself like that, she's smarter than that." Sarah watched Evie over her shoulder. Evie was slowly stepping backwards, down the street now, turning in different directions when she hit an obstacle. The demon simply followed her, attempting to stalk forward towards her.

"She was trying to get it away from _me._" I explained protectively. Sarah turned to look back at me now, her face stern, angry.

"_You _make her fall in love with you. _Then_ you make her emotions compromise her common sense, at the most _important_ time of her life. _Real smart mundane._" Sarah spoke coldly, her face painted with hatred before she quickly disappeared, standing up and slowly edging closer to the greater demon, Sarah behind, Evie in front. The demon looked over its shoulder, noticing another shadowhunter. It brandished it's taloned tail, Sarah stepped away for a moment, cautiously.

Wade appeared now. Casually stepping forward, three of the demon's side now guarded by a shadowhunter ready to strike. It's large robust body moved quickly now. The body had no other limbs except for its long taloned tail. It's large mouth, lined with giant sharpened teeth opened, drooling a thick black liquid onto the ground, that caused the ground where it touched to begin to fizzle uncontrollably, smoke rising from it.

And then everything changed. The demon sprung into action, its talon catching Sarah, flinging her to the end of the street, not too far away, where a large wall cornered the street off. Wade drew his sword and ran at the demon, stabbing the demon in its side. The demon's tail swung towards Wade now, but he ducked, seeing it coming and slashed the demon's back. Evie moved now, jumping onto a car's bonnet and flinging herself straight towards the demon's front. She brought the knife she had called to life crashing onto the top of the demons head, a large gash oozing black sickly blood. Sarah was back now, limping slightly, clutching her lower back. But she moved into action. Her sword slicing through the demons flesh, in sync with Wade's as they slashed at the demon in unison. But the demon was too fast, it's tail swinging them both back. They flew backwards, the demon began to move toward them as they hit the ground hard, screams escaping their bodies. They twitched slightly, but not enough to indicate they would be able to get up and continue fighting. Evie stood behind the demon now. She pulled her sleeve up and shouted at the demon, who turned to face her.

Evie flashed her inner wrist at the demon, showing her chosen Nephilim mark shining brightly on her skin. The demon screamed in horror, and raced towards her. She turned. Running towards the end of the street. Sarah and Wade slowly stood up. The demon chased Evie, who pulled her stele out now. She began to hastily draw a rune on the inner of her palm. Once the rune was done, she placed her stele back in the clasp wrapped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder as she ran, keeping an eye on the demon as it chased her. She now grabbed a sword, one of Wade's that he had lost when he was flung back with Sarah. With a sword in one hand, and the other housing the freshly drawn rune on her palm, she raised her palm, extending her arm outwards in front of her. She didn't have much road left. The wall at the end of the street looming closer. Her feet began to glow as she ran towards the wall. And then, only a few metres away from an unfortunate run-in with a rather hard wall, she flipped.

Her feet, still glowing, radiated away from the wall as she was pulled upwards. The demon stopped right in front of the wall, slightly confused. I watched as Evie flipped high in mid air, and landed on the demons shoulders. Although it did not have arms, it still had the basic structure of a human chest. Evie stabbed her sword into the demon's head, as Wade and Sarah kept the demon in check, slicing it this way and that if it leaned to much to one side sending Evie almost flying. Evie pulled the sword out as quickly as she had sunk it into the demon's skin, she threw the sword away, now pulling her stele out.

She began to draw into the demons head. It screamed painfully as she did so. The place where Evie drew glowing a bright white, mixed with red. The demon began to shake uncontrollably, until it began to collapse in on itself, eventually its body turned to ash, Evie landed on her feet. As I ran over to them, Evie was brushing off the excess ash from the remains of the demon.

"Are you guys ok?" I spoke exasperatedly, although I had been the one sitting on my arse and watching the whole thing. Evie nodded.

"Yeah we're all good. Just a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing major. Evie, you good? You need to be in perfect shape. Tomorrow's the big day, well tonight really, midnight." Wade smiled at her, although he looked slightly resigned.

And then I realized.

We were having so much fun together over the last few days, that it made me completely forget what was looming around the corner, until the day it was fated to happen.

* * *

We walked back to the institute in silence. Evie looked at the ground most of the time, her mind elsewhere. Sarah and Wade entered the institute through the wrought-iron gates, not checking to see if Evie and I were following. We weren't.

Evie stood a few metres away from me, her body slightly turned in the other direction. She had her head down, her face painted with a grave expression. I walked towards her, reaching out to touch her arm, but she jerked away from me.

"Evie...?" I spoke quietly. She didn't move. I slowly touched her arm again, this time she didn't jerk away. I moved closer to her, my hands wrapping around her arm, until I was facing her. There was a tear running down her cheek, I carefully wiped it away. "Are you hurt?" I asked, she simply shook her head. "What is it?" She looked up at me now, through petrified eyes.

"I can't do it." Her voice was final, the revelation finally hitting her. I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes you can." She shook her head again, trying to fight off tears. "Evie, you can. It's not in you to let someone like Lucifer run free just because you can't do what's right."

"Now that it's here, I know I can't do it. I can't willingly let myself do it. I can't, _I can't._"

"You can and you will."

"And what about you. What about all this?" Her voice was strained as she spoke. I knew I needed to stay calm, not just for my sanity, but for hers as well.

"It'll still be here when it's all over."

"You really think I can survive this?"

"I told you, I would be the one to hold onto the hope for both of us." I squeezed her hand, and her eyes looked up at me through thick tears. I kissed her softly, and I felt her heart quieten. Her breathing slowed. Her eyes clearing. "If all we have is tonight..." I started, before kissing her again. She kissed me back hard.

"Yes." Was all she said. But her voice opened up as she spoke the word, all the walls inside of her cracking, but not yet breaking. I kissed her one more time, before taking her hand, and leading her to a hotel.

One night for her to truly live.

But more, one night for us to have it all, together.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

**Please comment and favourite if you want :)**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I knew the most perfect place. On a corner, nestled into the row of buildings was a small unknown hotel. Not cheap. Not tacky. I booked us a room, and we walked upstairs. I let Evie walk through first, she stopped in the centre of the room. The room was small, with just a double bed, vanity, wardrobe, TV and at one end of the room, two small steps leading upwards into the small but clean and modern bathroom. The shades of the room were a soft pink and taupe, the bedspread a knitted red patterned fabric.

Evie turned to me as I closed the door, locking it behind me. Her face was serene, calm. She smiled warmly at me, and I saw her face crack slightly as she did, showing the fear of her impending doom hidden masterfully behind it. I went to the small balcony on the other side of the bed, closing the thick curtains as Evie turned the bedside lights on. I turned to face her. She turned to face me. We stopped at the end of the bed, on each side, staring.

Evie took a small breath, and un-zipped her jacket, pulling it off. She removed her weapons embedded in her clothes, and slipped off her boots. I pulled my shoes off too, and my brown corduroy blazer, placing it on the armchair situated in the corner behind me. As she pulled her shirt off, and unzipped her jeans, leaving them in a pile on the floor next to her, she looked at me nervously. Her hands were at her sides. I could tell she felt uncomfortably on display. But as she watched my reaction to her half naked body, her stature eased. She was perfect. Small waist, thin legs and thin arms. An hourglass figure. Her shoulders were perfectly defined and her chest wasn't too big or too small. I breathed in heavily and pulled my shirt off and unzipped my pants. As they fell to a pile around my feet, I stepped out of them, moving towards her. She stayed still, looking at me with deep eyes. I brushed my hands along her arms, before cupping her face in my hands and kissing her passionately. As we moulded into one another, her arms wrapped around me, moving in all different directions, until she pulled her lips away forcefully.

She breathed heavily, looking down at my chest as she carefully placed her hands there. I could tell her mind was racing, and so was mine. I slowly moved my hands to the back of her bra strap and clicked the clasp open. Her hands fell to her sides as the straps that went over her shoulders fell off her body. I moved my hands down to her underwear now, pulling them down slowly until they too fell in a small heap on the carpeted floor. Evie tried to control her breathing, as her hands moved to my boxers now, pulling them down.

We stood there for a moment. Trying to keep ourselves in check. And then my arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer to me, feeling her body, her skin, against mine. She moved with me, as we kissed and I lifted her to the bed, laying her carefully on top of the bedspread, like she was a newborn baby. I rested on top of her, kissing her tenderly, my arms and hands moving all over her body. Her hands rustled through my hair, pulling on it slightly as I felt her let go. I pulled our lips apart and looked at her, her hot breath hitting my face softly.

"I-" I began to speak, but she cut me off.

"I know. And I-"

"I know too." I said sweetly to her, both of us understanding how the other felt. And we moulded back into one another. Moving carefully, slowly. Feeling each crevasse of one another, kissing her shoulder, breathing her scent, feeling her chest heave up and down quickly in excitement. Her walls came crashing down as she looked at me with a look of complete trust. I moved carefully, pushing myself inside her slowly, so as not to hurt her. She gasped slightly in ecstasy, and then we begun to move together in unison. Up and down, up and down. I had never done this before, but something about it felt absolutely, undeniably right.

And then I felt it, the connection that pulled me too her. That had done so from the moment I had seen her for the first time in Cortona. That chemical, charismatic connection that made me feel for her what I had never thought was even possible. She felt it too, her eyes staring deeply into mine, seeing each others soul's as we came together. The feeling of complete passion and pure, beautiful love coursing through us.

We stayed still for a moment afterwards. Just watching one another peacefully, the moment feeling nothing less than perfect. I pulled myself off her, lying next to her. I wrapped one arm around the front of her body and kissed her shoulder. Her farthest hand reached around me and we sat lying on our sides watching one another. My hand brushed through her soft, silky hair, moving to her skin then, feeling how soft it was. As I moved my hand moved to her waist I felt the curves of her body before nestling my hand carefully just above her pelvic bone. She smiled happily. All fear and distress had left her. She was peaceful. As she moved closer to me, burying her face into my chest I felt her soft lips touch my skin in several places. Her legs intertwined with mine, and we didn't move again. Just feeling one another's chest breathing softly. Touching one another's skin, learning it's blemishes, and it's untouched spaces.

I watched her for a long while as she slept in my arms. Nothing else seemed to matter. Nothing else was remotely more important than her. Her entire being felt absolutely perfect. And even more so lying in my arms, looking as magical and pure as an angel. I fell asleep easily, comfortable and calm.

* * *

I finally knew what it was I was meant to die for.

I knew what life was worth living for now. He was lying still, fast asleep next to me, my _reason._ The reason for everything now. Nothing had ever felt more real in my life. And it broke my heart to realize that. It killed me a little to realize that everything I had ever wished for, everything I knew I couldn't have because of my fate, had been given to me. In the most beautiful form. Simon. _Simon._ But now was the moment I had spent years coming to terms with. And I thought I had. I thought I truly had accepted my fate.

Until Simon.

It was reckless. It was my fault. I knew it would come to this. But I didn't care. _It was worth it. _Living one last time before I die. Before I die for him. For his world. For everything he believes in. And for everything he deserves to have. Nothing else has been more important. Nothing else in this world could ever compare to giving up my life so Simon could have his.

Because that's what I knew it came down to. If given the chance, Lucifer would destroy all that existed on the face of this planet. This planet that held Simon. That cared for him, and challenged him, and made him meet me. And changed my life. Changed everything I ever believed in or understood about the world.

But it was time.

And my one wish to Raziel, after all of this, would be that Simon would forget me. So he wouldn't have to feel the pain of heartbreak. So that he could_ live_. For the both of us. Even if he didn't know it. Or never understood it. I knew Raziel would allow me this. He had promised me, in my death or unlikely survival, that I would be granted one thing. _Anything._ Laws aside. Morality aside. Ethics aside. He would grant me anything I desired.

And what I desired more than anything on the face of this wonderful, beautiful planet that houses Simon, is that he lives on. Forgets me. And lives the life he has always wanted and deserved.

And that notion was the best thing to die for.

* * *

When my eyes finally opened, I felt a part of me missing. The front of my body was cold. The other half of the bed, empty.

She was gone.

I have never moved more quickly in my entire life. Pulling my clothes on, and running out the door, not even remembering to close it behind me. _There was no time. _I had to be there. Even if Lucifer saw me. Even if he tried to kill me, or even succeeded. _I had to be there._

The streets were deserted. The air was freezing. I ran as fast as I could. I knew where to go. The same place he had risen. I saw a few shadowhunters looming in the dark shadows, heading in the same direction as me. But they weren't rushing. Their lives weren't about to end. The only life I cared about, was about to give herself up.

When I reared around the corner into the street where Lucifer had risen ten days ago, the place was swarming with shadowhunters. But there was something else. Demons. Lots of them, hundreds. I didn't even care about the horribly uneasy feeling I felt as I saw Lucifer, standing at the front of the line of demons, staring down the shadowhunters.

I saw her hair. Pulled into a high pony. The end of it swaying in the slight breeze. I moved, about to run towards her, when a hand pulled me back. Blake. His face was broken. His eyes streaming with tears that refused to stop. He pulled me back, with intense force, and I suddenly realized I was not the only one that was about to loose someone they loved more than anything else on Earth. He was about to loose his daughter. His own flesh and blood. So we stayed still, standing in the dark, pressed against a shop window. Forcing ourselves to stay frozen, no matter how much it hurt.

And then,

it begun.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

**Please comment and favourite if you want :)**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_"Sacrifice. _

_It's not what I would call a modern word. People hear the word sacrifice, and they become afraid that something will be taken away from them, or that they will have to give up something they couldn't live without. Sacrifice, to them, means loss in a world telling us we can have it all. _

_But I believe true sacrifice is a victory. That's because it requires our free will, to give up something for someone you love, or something or someone you love more than yourself." _

_- Reverend Stephens, Beautiful Creatures._

* * *

The world stood frozen. Frozen as a large mass of shadowhunters stood opposed the masses of demons waiting to strike when Lucifer gave them the signal. Standing at the front of the shadowhunters was Evie. It made sense. She needed to be as close to Lucifer as possible. But I could see it, in the way she looked ahead at her enemy. There was fear coursing through her.

The noises of the world went away, silence in its place. Lucifer moved slightly. The shadowhunters were ready, frozen in a stance that looked like they were ready to attack. Their swords already at their sides. Evie stood as she always did, her posture straight, her shoulders square. She did not hold a sword in her hand, but her stele. Ready to draw the pentagram when the war broke out. Lucifer's arm began to slowly raise. His mouth opening as sound came rushing back to reality. Lucifer's voice rang out in the silence as he brought his hand down, pointing at the shadowhunters. The demons lurched forward with desperation and excitement. The shadowhunters now moved. Their bodies forcing themselves into action, running towards the demons, they yelled in anger as they got closer.

The two sides clashed into one another with intense force. Swords slashing, talons flying, claws bared, runes igniting showing their power working it's magic. Evie stayed where she was, a small group of shadowhunters surrounding her, their swords glistening in the moonlight coming from above. She slowly began to walk towards Lucifer who fought off shadowhunters with ease. Flinging them in all different directions. Evie raised her stele, drawing a rune on the inner of her palm. She began to speak, although I couldn't hear anything above the noises of the fighting going on around us. But I could see her. Clear as day. Her eyes determined and strong now. Whatever fear was there before, had disappeared into the darkness of the shadows. She knelt down now, drawing runes on the ground in front of her, uttering words as she went along. Her last line of protection, the shadowhunters surrounding her, slashing demons that tried to come at her. Evie did not notice, instead completely focused on the task in front of her. The runes that she drew began to glow for a split second before disappearing.

One of her protectors' heads was swallowed by a large demon, its mouth huge and cavernous. And quickly, her protectors began to disappear one by one. Their stomachs being stabbed with clawed tentacles and talons that grabbed them from behind, pulling them into the sky. Nearby shadowhunters would join the circle surrounding Evie. But none of them could outmatch the growing amount of demons now attempting to attack Evie. Some demons were killed, their bodies turning into dust in the cold night air, but there weren't enough shadowhunters to finish all of the demons. I noticed shadowhunters beginning to fall to the ground, lifeless and mauled all over the street. And as the last shadowhunter protecting Evie fell, she was on her own.

A talon, with it's clawed end came down in one of Evie's back legs. She screamed out in pain. The talon then sliced her back. She yelped but continued uttering words and scrawling on the ground with her stele. Another demon appeared at Evie's side. And before I could blink, Evie had put her stele down and brandished one of her swords, slicing both demons in half. She pivoted, turning and sending one of her swords through the head of another demon that had appeared. The other sword stabbing another demon straight through the chest. She dropped her swords and continued drawing on the ground. But another demon, in the form of a man, with his face distorted and black, large razor sharp teeth bared, grabbed Evie from behind, beginning to strangle her. She moved quickly, pulling the demon's arms down and pulling him over her body, she pulled out a dagger and began to punch, kick and smash the demon's body with a force I had never seen. She kneed the demon in the stomach multiple times before stabbing him straight in the heart with her dagger. Another demon of the same kind appeared beside her, she picked up her stele and turning on the demon to face him, she began to draw into his chest. The demon screamed out, his body setting fire from the power of the rune, until he was a pile of ashes on the ground.

Evie turned back to the ground and continued drawing runes, and uttering words. Lucifer watched on a few metres ahead, laughing at her. A large demon came from behind her, forming in the dark air above her back, a long tentacle grabbed one of her ankles and flung her backwards. She soared through the air and landed on the cemented ground metres away from where she had been drawing the runes. She screamed out in agony and clutched her leg as she hit the ground, landing on one leg, something jutting out of her shin... it looked white... Like bone. The demon stood in front of her, lucifer watching on, smiling and laughing. The demon picked her up and struck her in multiple places, blood seeping out everywhere. As the demon dropped her to the ground, she lay on her stomach, almost lifeless as the demon stabbed a claw through her shoulder. Lucifer uttered something in a language I didn't understand and the demon stopped, joining Lucifer at his side. Lucifer stepped a few feet forwards. Evie didn't move for a long moment, the longest moment of my life it seemed like. I stepped forwards, but a hand stopped me.

"There's nothing you can do Simon. If Lucifer sees you..." Blake said, his voice resigned and tired. His chest was heaving uncontrollably. He was truly suffering, watching this.

I felt my heart begin to slow. My chest beginning to heave up and down, my head became dizzy. I couldn't think straight. All I could see was Evie, lying on the ground, _not moving._ I didn't care about Lucifer seeing me, I just needed to help her get up, but Blake was holding me back now with force, tears streaming down his face.

A small glitter of hope bounced in my chest as I saw her shoulder twitch. Her hands began to move. Searching for her stele. It lay in front of her. A hand clasped down on it. She began to move, her hands placed flat on the ground, trying to pull herself up. She crashed back down to the ground hard. She was weak. There was no way she would even survive the possession now...I started gasping aloud, my throat rasping, echoing despair.

"IS _THIS _YOUR CHOSEN NEPHILIM?! A WEAK _INSIGNIFICANT _CHILD? THERE IS NO STRENGTH HERE!" Lucifer screamed out to the heavens, his arms extended. He laughed aloud, watching Evie with a look of complete amusement.

Evie tried again. Her hands placed flat on the ground, she pushed herself up. Her legs began to move now. Her leg, with the bone sticking out, wavering slightly. She pulled herself into a crouch position before slowly standing up, pulling her face up to face Lucifer's. She looked at him not with detest, but determination. The spark inside of her getting brighter and brighter as she slowly lifted her legs and began to walk towards Lucifer, whose look of amusement slowly began to fade into a look of disbelief. He glared at her now. Her bad leg quivered as she walked, she was covered in blood. She breathed heavily, but she was determined.

"You are too _weak. _You will not survive. I hope you know that young Nephilim. There is no hope for you. You are cursed." Lucifer spoke, a cruel tone emanating through his voice. Evie stopped a few metres in front of him. She took a deep breath and raised her hands above her. They came crashing down, along with her body, her hands hitting the ground, palm down. The pentagram came to life. A blue glow illuminating two circles, an inner and outer circle, in between both, were various runes that Evie had drawn, glowing and coming to life around Lucifer who screamed in defeat. He came at Evie, hand extended claws appearing, ready to strike but he hit the invisible wall of the pentagram and was forced back. Evie was now on her knees in front of the pentagram. Her mark on the inner of her wrist glowing.

This was it. _This _was _it. _And the world became silent again. Not even the sound of Lucifer screaming at Evie, his face filled with absolute hatred, attempting to claw at her, but continuously being pushed back could be heard in my world. She turned her head. She looked at me. Her face soft and scared. Tears began to run down her cheeks furiously, her face locked on mine. And then she pressed her hands against her chest. In a split second she was pulled up, into the air, her hands extended her face silently screaming out in pain as a bright light, in the translucent form of an angel with pure white wings streamed in forms of light into her body. And her body was no longer hers. Her arm now stretched out towards Lucifer who looked on in horror, no longer screaming. Lucifer began to burn, the ground opening up beneath him. He was swallowed into the earth. The pavement of the street going back to normal once he had disappeared. And Evie dropped to the ground as the white form left her body, hovering above her. Evie was on her back.

I instantly ran over to her, Blake following close behind. My knees crashed to the ground beside her. Her eyes and mouth were open. Her skin was hot, almost seething hot. But she didn't move. I couldn't check for a pulse, not without burning myself. The angel hovered above, watching Evie carefully, unsure if she was alive or not as well. The angel then whispered something in the same language as Lucifer, before disappearing. I turned back to Evie. My hands hovering above her body. All I wanted to do was touch her. Check for a pulse. See if she was _alive._ But I couldn't, her skin was still so hot.

She just lay there.

Un-moving. _Un-moving._


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys, so this is my first EVER fan fiction! It's a story based off The Mortal Instruments book written by Cassandra Clare. In this story, Simon DOES NOT become a vampire, but gets to live a human life, and moves on from Clary. In the streets of London, he meets a young shadowhunter named Evie...

**Cassandra Clare is the author of The Mortal Instruments, I do not take credit for her work in any way.**

**Please comment and favourite if you want :)**

* * *

"You are mine. You _are _mine. Even if both of us don't know it yet. I wonder who you are, where you're from, what you're doing this very second. But we are yet to meet. Yet to cross one another's eyes and stop the space of time surrounding us. Yet to feel the pull that binds us to one another forever. But, _you are mine."_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

What I hadn't counted on was Evie dying.

She was still lying there, not breathing, not moving. I felt my heart beginning to contract into a tightening grip that slowly consumed me, suffocating me. I clutched my chest, my breathing increasing as I collapsed onto the cold cement of the road. My whole body began to turn to ice. My eyesight went dizzy, the buildings towering above me whirling around my head.

Blake hadn't given up. He was leaning over her, crying profusely, trying to touch her, but pulling back with the sound of his fingers being singed at the touch of her boiling skin. The thing was, she didn't _look _like her insides were slowly burning. Her body, her face, as perfect as it was, remained beautifully intact.

But I couldn't look at her. Each look at her defined features sent my mind reeling in pain. My eyes fell to the ground. Resting on her lifeless fingers lying upturned on the ground. But what happened next, forced my brain to right itself. My eyesight sharpened. I saw it. _I saw it._

The slight twitch of her finger.

I sat up, my knees hitting the ground as I moved closer to her once again. I watched her fingers. Wishing with everything I had, that I hadn't just imagined it. Her index finger moved. With force. _It moved._

Before I could react, Brother Ephestian was at her side, pushing both Blake and myself away from her. He drew his stele from his belt and began to trace strange lines I had never seen before.

"W-what is he doing?" My voice was small, cracking in places.

"These runes, not even the most gifted or knowledgable of shadowhunters know them. They are only known to the silent brothers. Runes of immense power." Blake explained carefully, his eyes staying firm on his daughter's frail, battered figure lying motionless on the floor.

"Will they be enough to heal her?"

"They are so powerful they can cause immense pain while healing the body. If my daughter can survive the possession of the most divine creature known to Nephilim, then she can survive the most painful and powerful of runes." He spoke with utter faith resonating through his voice. Though he sounded weak. As weak as I felt. Tonight had been a horrible ordeal for both of us.

Evie moved suddenly. Her arms flinging into the air, her face contorting into a look of complete agony. I moved closer to her, but Brother Ephestian stretched his free arm out in front of me.

_The agony is good. The runes are working. Do not interfere, human._

I stepped back cautiously, the look of horror painted on Evie's face sending knives straight to the centre of my chest. And then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. Evie's body fell limp on the road again. Her face lifeless once more.

_It is done._

"Is she alive?!" Blake asked desperately.

_Her body has lapsed into a coma, to heal itself completely. It may take only days, or even months for her to wake._

"But she _will _wake up right?" I spoke quickly, force in my voice now. Brother Ephestian stood up, facing me, his face was composed.

_Only if she is strong enough._

* * *

The next few days were slow. _Very _slow. I didn't leave her side. Every now and then, I would ruffle the pillow around her head, squeeze her hand to let her know I was there, and straighten the sheets that I had perfectly tucked over her a million times over. But nothing. She never moved. Not a twitch from any of her fingers.

Nothing.

She looked peaceful, lying in her bed, her face and body cleaned and healed of all cuts. It reminded me of the Disney movie sleeping beauty I had seen when I was five. Only, sleeping beauty woke up. I had no idea whether or not Evie was even still in there. Trapped inside her mind, screaming to get out. Or if she was gone, and all that remained was the body she'd left behind. I wouldn't know for sure until she woke up. That much I knew. That was about all the hope I had left.

I lay there, my head resting on the side of her bed. Evie's sheets were soft. Softer than mine had been when I had stayed in the institute, which seemed like eons ago now. My eyes were slightly open. My eyelids were heavy though, from lack of sleep. My arm was outstretched, holding Evie's. And then the grip I had on her hand tightened.

But _I_ hadn't moved.

Her hand moved sideways a little bit. Her other hand moving to touch her head as she began to sit up. Her eyes were closed, and scrunched as she rubbed her forehead.

"Evie?" Her eyes opened, looking directly at me. It took her a moment to register who I was, but then her warm smile, the one she always had when she looked at me, stretched across her face. I jumped up, moving closer to her and kissing her hard. When I pulled away, she managed a small, hoarse laugh. I reached for the glass of water Blake had placed on the bedside table only a few hours ago, when he had come in for his daily checkup on Evie's condition, and handed it to her. She drunk every drop of water in the glass, before placing it back on the bedside. She focused on me, her hands resting in her lap. I pulled one into my grasp and squeezed it with my two hands before kissing it.

"I did it?" She asked, her voice soft, tired, but happy. I nodded, a smile appearing on my face.

"And you thought you would die in the process...I think we all know who was right..." I pointed to myself and Evie laughed. She leaned closer to me, her face close to mine.

"You were right." She said happily, admitting defeat.

"You know, you should really listen to me more often. Who knows what else I could be absolutely, 100% right about. Is the world round? I think so." She laughed, amused. She then raised her hand, her finger carefully stroking the side of my face. Edging my jawline with her fingertip, she looked at me through deep, admiring eyes.

"I wasn't counting on surviving." She confessed, her voice soft and calm.

"Yeah well...what can you do."

"So what now?"

"We get the angel to grant you the mundane life you've always wanted."

* * *

Standing in front of the altar in the church downstairs felt strange. I watched as Evie drew runes around the altar, chanting words in Latin. When she had finished, she stepped back, stopping beside me. We waited for a moment, then a bright light began to emanate from the stained glass built into the brick wall behind the altar. A strange form, like the one that had possessed Evie formed, hovering above the altar. Something about the light forming into an angel in front of me, left me feeling calm and free. But then I guessed it was maybe the same type of thing, like it was with Lucifer. In his presence, you felt horribly uneasy, like there was something truly wrong with the world. In the presence of the angel that now hovered in front of us, I felt happy, loved.

"My child." The angel began, it's voice echoing through the church like music. It's voice was sweet, pure. "I am glad to see you are alive."

"Thank you Raziel." Evie sounded grateful, smiling up at Raziel with a friendly smile. Unafraid of the divine being that stood in front of her. I remained quiet, holding onto Evie's hand carefully, not wanting to draw attention.

"You have summoned me to grant your wish."

"Yes."

"I know what you want my child. And I shall grant it." Raziel raised his arm, swaying it in the air in front of him. His fingers moved fluidly, and then Evie closed her eyes as her body glowed dimly for a second. As her skin went back to normal I noticed runes, past and present slowly fade. The scars that were scattered all over her skin, some from wounds, others from previous runes that she had marked herself with, faded into her skin, leaving nothing but pure, soft, untouched perfection. "It is done." Raziel smiled at Evie before turning his gaze to me now. I felt my stomach do a backflip as his eyes bore into me, reading my soul. "You are human. And now so is she. I would like to thank you for believing in her strength. You shall be good to one another. For, after all, you are destined to one another." Raziel looked back at Evie before beginning to dissipate into specks of bright, pure light. And then, the church was dark again. Poorly lit from the stained glass windows that lined the walls of the church. I turned to face Evie who was smiling.

"That's it then?" I asked, she nodded.

"That's it. I'm officially a mundane." She chuckled in excitement.

And suddenly I felt absolutely calm. The feeling washed over me, like a reassuring wave that said from now on, everything would be ok. Evie wouldn't die. Not for a long time. And neither would I. We were free. Free to live our lives the way we saw fit. Free to be together, happily, harmoniously. Evie had fulfilled her birthright. She had paid her dues. And now it was her turn to live for real this time.

The door to the world opened to us. It was our time. Together.

THE END.


End file.
